


Биение сердца

by bazzz



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6936655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazzz/pseuds/bazzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На протяжении многих лет у Баки формируется связь с сердцебиением Стива.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Биение сердца

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Take this pulse with you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1433080) by [honeypuffed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeypuffed/pseuds/honeypuffed). 



(1932)

 — Стив? — тихо зовет Баки, не желая ненароком разбудить, если Стив все же спит. Баки не уверен, который сейчас час, или как долго они проспали. Но это то холодное и темное время, и он может разглядеть морозный узор на окнах, подсвеченный тусклым светом уличных фонарей. Баки, босиком и дрожа от холода, нерешительно приближается к кровати Стива.

— Стив? — снова зовет он, но в ответ ему тишина. И Баки чувствует растущее беспокойство. Он приседает на кровать, нежно кладя руку на лоб Стива, — тот холодный, словно лед. Баки склоняется и опускает голову Стиву на грудь, слушая сердцебиение. И вот оно, слабое и неустойчивое, и сердце Баки замирает каждый раз вместе со стивовым.

Без лишних размышлений, Баки забирается на кровать, прижимаясь к Стиву и обнимая его, натягивая на них обоих тонкое одеяло. Он чувствует, как сильно замерзли ноги Стива, и волна дрожи пробегает по его спине. Баки сильнее обнимает Стива.

Стив шевелится, но Баки не разжимает объятий.

— Баки? — бормочет Стив.

— Это я, Стив, всего лишь я. Спи, — Баки прижимается холодными губами к шее Стива.

Стив тихо сопит и ворочается, устраиваясь удобнее. Баки ждет, пока его дыхание снова не выровняется, прежде чем самому закрыть глаза и позволить себе погрузиться в сон.

 

(1936)

 — Ты в порядке?

Стив поднимает взгляд на Баки, с того места, куда он упал, посреди пустой парковки.

— Конечно, я в порядке. Он был уже...

— На грани поражения, — перебивает Баки, — я знаю, но...

Внезапный приступ кашля Стива заставляет их обоих замолчать.

— Стив, — уже куда встревоженнее произносит Баки.

Стив хочет ему ответить, но все что он может — это кашель и хрипы, и Баки падает на землю рядом с ним. Он кладет руки на плечи Стива.

— Эй, эй, ну же, приятель, расслабься.

Стив сгибается и кашляет, кашляет, кашляет, пальцами сильно вцепляясь в бедра. И Баки медленно гладит его по спине, вверх и вниз. Он знает, что все, что он может - это попытаться успокоить Стива, он знает, лучше думать, что он действительно может помочь, когда у Стива приступ. Баки остается в том же положении, пока кашель не стихает.

Стив глубоко вздыхает и медленно выдыхает.

— Я в порядке, ты же знаешь, — говорит он, словно стараясь убедить самого себя в этом больше, чем кого-либо другого.

Баки опускает руку на грудь Стива, чувствуя его сердцебиение. Оно учащенное, и Баки понимает, что Стив тоже в курсе, и поэтому даже не пытается это озвучить. Напоминание о проблемах со здоровьем, только сильнее разволнует Стива.

Стив смотрит вниз на ладонь Баки, а затем медленно поднимает взгляд на его лицо. И есть что-то в этом взгляде, что Баки не может понять. Баки убирает руку.

— Давай же, — Баки разрывает зрительный контакт и встает. — Идем домой, — он протягивает Стиву руку, но тот игнорирует ее и, морщась, поднимается самостоятельно.

— Я и сам могу.

— Конечно можешь, я знаю, дружище, — кивает Баки.

 

(1943)

Стив гораздо медленнее старается привести себя в порядок, чем того хотелось бы Баки.

— Не хочешь ли поторопиться и смыть кровь с лица, или же ты позволишь мне это сделать? Я ведь устроил для тебя свидание, помнишь?

Стив игнорирует его, сфокусированный на военной форме Баки.

— Я должен отправиться с тобой.

Баки смачивает полотенце в миске и подносит его к лицу Стива.

— Ты уже говорил об этом, — он прижимает полотенце к уголку стивовых губ и стирает засохшую кровь. Стив морщится, и Баки одергивает руку. — Больно?

— Нет, — вызывающе отвечает Стив, выдергивая полотенце и быстро вытирая лицо.

Каждый раз, когда полотенце касается лица, Баки может видеть боль в подергивании брови Стива, может слышать ее в очень тихом шипении.

— Позволь мне? — мягко просит Баки, — пожалуйста?

— Мне 24, не 12, Бак.

Баки закрывает глаза и делает глубокий вдох-выдох: "Я знаю". Баки чувствует полотенце, прижатое к своей руке, и открывает глаза. Он не может сдержать улыбки, беря полотенце из рук Стива, когда Стив хмурится и зажмуривается: "Будь осторожнее", — словно это было неясно прежде.

Баки ничего больше не говорит, не говорит: "Как, черт возьми, ты собираешься обходиться без меня?", — просто опускает полотенце в миску, закончив, прижимая ладони к шее Стива, большим пальцем нащупывая пульс (учащенный, но не слишком), и позволяет себе прислониться лбом ко лбу Стива.

 

(1944)

Баки спит беспокойно, после того, как Стив спас его. Баки лихорадочно беспокойный, продирается сквозь ночные кошмары, просыпаясь в холодном поту, ему кажется, что он до сих пор в плену, что его все еще пытают. Он лежит на своей кровати, полностью проснувшись, и закрывает рот, когда осознает, что тот был открыт. Кричал ли он вслух?

Он смотрит на другую сторону палатки: Стив сидит на краю своей кровати и пристально глядит на него.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Стив.

Баки сразу же отмечает эту перемену в их положении, и это потрясение, если не сказать больше. Он никогда прежде не думал, что у Стива будет необходимость беспокоиться о нем среди ночи.

— Я в порядке, — отвечает он, отворачиваясь, не в силах больше видеть беспокойство на лице Стива. Но это не помогает, он все еще может чувствовать обеспокоенный взгляд Стива, прожигающий его затылок.

Баки слышит скрип кровати Стива, а затем Стив пихает Баки, чтобы тот пододвинулся.

— Ты теперь не уместишься.

Больше нет.

— Уверен, я смогу, — Стив ложится позади Баки и тянет его на себя, почти укладывая сверху.

— Мне не 12, — дразнится Баки, но не серьезно.

Стив игнорирует его и прижимает голову Баки к своей груди, так, что его ухо прижимается прямо там, где бьется сердце Стива. Баки никогда прежде не слышал его удары такими ровными и сильными, и, сразу же, Баки чувствует себя спокойнее.

 

(1945)

Баки зажмуривается, зажатый справа Стивом, а слева Дуганом, в окопе, и война бушует над их головами. Становится все труднее и труднее игнорировать звуки танков, выстрелов и свист пуль, и чем дальше, тем труднее. Он думал, что будет наоборот.

— Ты в порядке, парень? — спрашивает Дуган, толкая его в бок.

Баки бросает взгляд на него:

— Конечно же, — отвечает он со всей уверенностью, на которую сейчас способен. Не стоит сбивать боевой настрой других свой внезапной слабостью.

— Хорошо, — усмехается Дуган. Он снова пихает Баки, и в этот раз, Баки чувствует, что это больше выражение товарищества, нежели просто тычек.

Что-то задевает правую руку Баки, а затем, на мгновение, плотно ее обхватывает. Баки оборачивается, дабы посмотреть на Стива, и тот посылает ему легкую ободряющую улыбку. А затем Стив задирает свой левый рукав чуть ниже локтя. Он берет руку Баки и прижимает его пальцы к своему запястью.

Баки открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но не уверен точно, что именно. Он может чувствовать пульс Стива под кончиками пальцев, сильный и ровный. С каждым ударом шум постепенно стихает чуть больше, пока Баки не перестает слышать танки и выстрелы и свист пуль, и остается только пульс Стива под его пальцами, и звуки ударов его собственного сердца в ушах, и глаза Стива, смотрящего прямо на него.

 

(2012)

— Клинт и я хотим выпить кофе в той кофейне, вниз по улице, что тебе нравится, не хочешь присоединиться? — Наташа заглядывает в комнату Стива. — Здание немного пострадало, но их кофе-машина в порядке, — Наташа посылает ему усмешку на этих словах.

Стив сидит на краю своей кровати. Он слегка улыбается.

— Спасибо, Наташа, но не сегодня. Я все еще немного...

— В раздрае? — подхватывает Наташа.

— Да, после всего этого беспорядка с Локи и... — Стив хмурится. Он до сих пор не может поверить во все, что происходит. Что произошло.

— Без проблем, Кэп. Может, в следующий раз.

Стив благодарен ей за понимание. Большее, чем от кого бы то ни было в эти дни.

— В следующий раз, — соглашается он.

Когда Наташа уходит, Стив осознает, что держится за собственное запястье, нащупывая пульс. Он закрывает глаза и вспоминает.

 

(2014)

— Баки, — зовет Стив, его тон настойчивый, а руки на плечах Баки мягко его встряхивают. — Бак.

Баки резко просыпается и обхватывает ладонями запястья Стива.

Стив шумно выдыхает, и Баки немедленно ослабляет хватку, чувствуя ровный пульс Стива, и понимает, где он.

— Хэй, приятель, — мягко говорит Баки, отпуская.

— Хэй, — выдыхает Стив.

Баки догадывается, что у него снова были кошмары. Он не был тем прежним, как он вспомнил, кем он был, был когда-то, до того, как стал Зимним Солдатом. Но сейчас, быть разбуженным Стивом, обеспокоенным его тревожным сном, в этом есть что-то удивительно знакомое. Баки осознает, что улыбается, несмотря ни на что.

— Что? — спрашивает Стив, нахмурившись.

— Ничего. Рад, что ты здесь, — тихо отвечает Баки.

Стив заметно смягчается, его плечи расслабляются, а жесткие складки меж бровей исчезают. Он опускается на постель и обнимает Баки. Баки утыкается в изгиб шеи Стива, чувствуя виском его пульс, и кладет правую руку на сердце Стива.

Стив крепче обнимает Баки и шепчет:

— Я тоже рад, что ты здесь.


End file.
